Lesson Learned
by AshGurl2897
Summary: Complete Short SethAnna Ship: Written from Seth's POV. Includes most of their moments in The Debut and then what happens on the walk home.


Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters of "The O.C.", I do wish that I own Seth, but that's just too bad, because I don't. Anyways, standard disclaimer.  
  
Wow was the only word he could manage as he sat there looking at this girl. She was unconventional, granted. But there was something about her. His attention flashed back to Marissa.  
  
"This is Anna Stern." She told Ryan. Anna looked at him, and he swallowed hard. Marissa escorted her and Ryan away and he was left with Summer. Now Summer was a long time fantasy and he jumped at the chance to be her date. Anna was out of mind, for now. He stammered his way through a few sentences with Summer, and they fell into the rhythm of the music.  
  
----  
  
As usual Ryan was skipping out on an event. Skipping this one would leave Anna without a date, so he had to break the news to her. He finally found her in the dressing room area of the ballroom.  
  
"Wow!" He stopped dead in his tracks. She looked even more spectacular then before. The floor length white dress complimented her short blonde hair beautifully.  
  
"Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?" She smiled putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"That's---that's---umm that's a good wow. That makes what I have to say, even harder." He calmed down a bit and moved a few steps closer.  
  
"Ryan's not coming, is he?" She sighed.  
  
"No, he's not."  
  
----  
  
The two sat at a vanity waiting for the event to begin.  
  
"I can't believe you like comic books. I mean you're a girl." He was flabbergasted.  
  
"I prefer to call them graphic novels, but yeah." She scoffed.  
  
Summer approached him. She wanted him to be her escort again. She'd dumped him for Luke, and now she was back begging for him. He paused for a second thinking over the scenarios. Looking to Anna, and then back to Summer, he declined and walked away. Summer was speechless with confusion and Anna smiled a little.  
  
----  
  
He'd bowed, she'd smiled and he'd escorted her onto the dance floor where they spent the night. A fight broke out, which was not a surprise really. Now he walked over to Ryan.  
  
"Mind if I walk your date home?"  
  
"No, go ahead." Ryan scoffed a bit, and managed a slight smile. Seth smiled and waved a bit.  
  
"I'll see you at home." He walked back to Anna, and they began to walk out. "So will I ever see you again?" He asked her. She was silent for a moment, and replied.  
  
"No."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's just that I'm sailing to Tahiti this summer."  
  
"Wow!" He replied for the third time. They walked for a bit, and she rubbed her arms. He had picked up a flower somewhere along the way, and was spinning it between his thumb and first finger. They walked in silence. He noticed she was cold, and took off his jacket.  
  
"Oh, you're cold---here." He stuttered offered her his jacket. She smiled and he placed it on her shoulders. She adjusted it a little. "So which graphic novel is your favorite?" He asked trying desperately to break the silence.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of like Superman, I mean how can you go wrong with the man in tights? Maybe X-Men because they are all like awkward teenagers at some point, but it's so mainstream now with the movies that I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty mainstreamed now. I'd have a hard time just nailing down one, there are so many."  
  
For a long time they were silent again, walking in some indistinct direction.  
  
"So you sail?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I do do that."  
  
"Cool." She laughed a little. "This is my house, here." She walked up the sidewalk and he followed. They stopped at the door.  
  
"So---umm---"  
  
"Confidence," She replied.  
  
"So I had a good time---ah, tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I did too."  
  
"Well, have a good time in Tahiti." He pursed his lips and waved. She laughed a little and moved closer, and kissed him on the cheek. She took off his jacket and handed it to him. He took it and handed her the flower he'd picked. He was still surprised by the kiss.  
  
He stepped off the steps and started down the sidewalk. She turned to enter her front door, but turned around.  
  
"Seth?" He turned around as well. "If you like that Summer chick, then show her some of your attitude, okay Cohen?"  
  
"All right, can do.", he replied.  
  
"Maybe when I get back, I'll look you up." She added.  
  
They both smiled again and continued on their respective ways. Seth kicked a pebble on the way back to casa de Cohen. 'Anna Stern and Summer Roberts?' he thought. He'd probably never see Anna again, so maybe he'd see what Summer was doing again sometime. Somehow she seemed less attractive though, after Anna. Anna was more his equal, and maybe superior in intelligence. As he walked up the steps, he remembered the one thing she'd taught him tonight. Confidence is key. 


End file.
